


Nathan

by MisMiz (Jaaaaack51)



Series: Perchance to Dream [7]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Daydream Believer, Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaaaaack51/pseuds/MisMiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan can be mysterious and dashing. Too bad the others don't see it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nathan

"Buck and Ezra, you're going in as escorts. Josiah I think you can be brought in as a bodyguard. And we need someone to serve as bookkeeper." Chris Larabee pursed his lips and glanced around the table at the assembled agents.

"What about Nathan? He's honest and dependable looking." JD suggested.

Chris glanced at Nathan appraisingly. "I think you're right, JD. Nathan it is, then."

"You'll start this assignment on Monday, so enjoy the next few days while you can." Chris brought the meeting to a close.

The seven ATF agents began filing out the door, with the usual amount of grumbling and complaining. Except for Nathan Jackson. He didn't say a word. He just frowned and made his way to his desk.

He made an effort to smile, however, when Buck Wilmington approached him a short while later.

"Nathan? Me and JD are going to be out of town for a few days next month. There's that computer expo thing in LA. We were wondering if you'd mind feeding the fish and stuff while we're gone." It wasn't really a question. Buck and JD knew good old Nathan would do it.

"Sure, Buck." Nathan replied. What else could he say? But his smile had disappeared.

"Thanks, Nate. We can always count on you." Buck clapped him on the shoulder and grinned happily. Nathan's frown returned. Then he sighed and began reviewing the file containing the details of his assignment.

He had finished the report and was drawing rather unflattering doodles of his coworkers on the margins of it when he became suddenly aware of someone standing at the corner of his desk. He looked up and there was Vin, leaning against the side of Nathan’s desk, arms folded and lips quirked in a smile. Dammit. The man moved like a cat. They should put a bell on him. How long had he been standing there? Nathan quickly closed the folder. 

“Hey, Vin. What’s up?” He winced internally at the flat tone in his voice.

"You and Rain still coming to the saloon tonight?" Vin shook his hair out of his eyes as he spoke.

"Yeah. She's looking forward to seeing ya'll." Nathan's voice had regained a bit of enthusiasm at the mention of Rain.

"Good. She still owes me a rematch at the pool table." Vin’s smile grew to a full-fledged grin and then he too clapped Nathan on the shoulder and went back to his desk.

Nathan glared down at his desk. His thoughts returned to the assignments Chris had handed out earlier. He was going to be a bookkeeper? Again? Why couldn't he be an escort and get to wear a tux or something instead of having to sit at a desk all day? He returned to his doodling, still brooding over the new assignment.

He hadn’t been brooding long when he was interrupted by a flurry of activity from his coworkers getting ready to leave for the day.

"See you fellas tonight." JD called out cheerfully as he and Buck left the office to go home.

Nathan gave the two a half-hearted wave. JD and Buck got to go to a convention in LA. The last place he got to go was on a fun filled tour of the city morgue. It wasn't fair. He could be just as dashing as the others, couldn't he? He could. They just never gave him a chance to prove it.

Vin and Chris left the office next, followed closely by Ezra and Josiah. Then there was just Nathan left.

"Good old honest and dependable Nathan. Why don't they just call me dull and boring while they're at it? Just once I'd like Chris to give me the role of escort or bodyguard. Instead of always being the bookkeeper or something else that requires all the looks and personality of a wet mop."  


Still muttering to himself, the disgruntled agent grabbed his keys and stalked out the door.

"At least Rain appreciates something besides my dependable nature." With that closing argument, Nathan turned his thoughts to more productive matters. Such as wondering if Rain would wear that little black dress he liked so well.  
________________________________________

"You look nice, Nathan." Rain had indeed worn the little black dress. But even the sight of her in it failed to elicit a smile from him. She had to say he looked nice? She couldn't have said handsome or hot or any one of a hundred other things?

"Nathan?" Rain's concerned voice snapped him out of his train of thought.

"Yeah? Oh, thanks. You ready to go?" Rain looked faintly bewildered at his rather abrupt words, but she shrugged and nodded her head in assent.  
________________________________________

So who’s going to be the designated driver for Inez’s Cinco de Mayo shindig here this weekend? She was asking earlier if we could help out." Buck asked, as the seven men, as well as Rain and Casey, sat around their usual table in the saloon.

Don't say it. Please don't say it. Nathan clenched his fists under the table. He knew they were going to say it.

"We can always rely on Brother Jackson to perform that service for us." Josiah shot a smile in Nathan's direction, blissfully unaware of his friend's thoughts at the moment.

"Yeah. My baby is so dependable that way." Rain gave his arm a squeeze and then got to her feet. Nathan ground his teeth.

"What do you say we go have our rematch?" She smiled archly at Vin, eyes twinkling. The picture of confidence.

"Yes. Let us by all means go and witness yet another humiliating defeat for Mr. Tanner at your lovely hands." Ezra smirked at the scowling sharpshooter.

"You coming?" Rain glanced down at Nathan, who had not moved, except to continue grinding his teeth. She thought of him as nice. Dependable.

"I'll be along in a few minutes. Ya'll can go start without me." Nathan tried to keep the sulky edge from his voice.

Everyone followed Vin and Rain as they made their way over to the pool table in the corner. A rowdy game ensued. One that could be heard all the way over to the table where Nathan was still sitting. He was too lost in his thoughts, however, to pay any attention to his surroundings.  
________________________________________

"Help! Someone, please save me!" The beautiful dark haired girl screamed to no avail. There was no one there brave enough to defy the evil governor Hector de Santiago.

"I like my women with a bit of fire in them, Senorita. Struggle all you wish. It will do you no good." Santiago's voice was oily. A parody of seductive. The girl shuddered in revulsion.

"Is there no one heroic enough to stand up for what is right? To defend an innocent maiden?" She looked out in appeal at the gathered villagers, who shuffled their feet and refused to meet her eye.

"They are sheep, my dear. Sheep who have learned to do as they are told or suffer the consequences." The governor began dragging her towards his waiting carriage.

"They may be sheep. But I am more akin to a wolf." The rich, smooth voice came from above them. The governor and his captive both glanced up in surprise. As did the villagers, who began whispering and pointing.

"Ah... you must be the man I have heard so much about. A so called hero of the people." The governor was rattled by the man's appearance and tried to cover it with a sneer.

The man on the roof shrugged his shoulders, causing the black cape he wore to swirl around him. Beneath the mask he also wore, well-shaped lips curved in a smile.

"Hero? Let us say instead, a man of action." The masked man replied modestly.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Governor Santiago hissed at his guards. "Get him!"

The masked man leaped down from the roof onto the heads of two of the guards. Swinging his sword in a graceful arc, he engaged the other three guards in a thrilling duel. Back and forth they fought, with the masked man finally emerging the victor. Stepping over the bodies of the fallen guards, he made his way towards the Governor, who now stood trembling in fear.

"Here! Take her!" The governor thrust the girl he held into the path of the masked man and leapt into his coach, which took off in haste, sending clouds of dust flying up from the street.

"Are you alright Senorita?" Ignoring the governor's hasty retreat, the masked man bowed gracefully and placed a delicate kiss upon the young woman's hand. The villagers sighed. This was so romantic. They were always ready to appreciate the heroics of others.

"Si, Senor. Now that you are here. My hero. So brave and dashing." The young woman glanced up at him adoringly.

"Thank you my lovely one, but alas...I fear I must go." The masked man whistled and a beautiful black stallion appeared as if by magic.

He vaulted effortlessly into the saddle and bowed, sweeping his hat off his head. "But I shall be back. That I can promise you."

The girl sighed and watched her mysterious rescuer ride off into the sunset.

"Who was that masked man?" The villagers turned to one another. But no one knew. There was only the strange mark carved over one of the doors to show that he had indeed been there.  
________________________________________

"Nathan? Nathan! Why are you sitting there carving the letter Z into the table with that silly smile on your face? Is there something you're not telling me?" Rain's voice didn't sound anywhere near as adoring as it had in his dream.


End file.
